


From Wooster to Shvernika

by burusume



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: Been thinking about paying you a visit on your Christmas. I mean, it’d be a better occasion for you too, if you’d want to see my face at your dinner table on Christmas Eve, of course.





	From Wooster to Shvernika

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Christmas present for my wonderful friend zelo-s (on tumblr), who wanted some fluffy rusame. Tried to keep it simple, though I'm sure people will see enough past Alfie's concerns. Came up with real addresses and all of that, also job headcanons for Alfie. Maybe Ivan's part will be written sometime, someday..

Alfred Frederick Jones

22 Wooster St Manhattan

100003

New York City NY

UNITED STATES

 

Braginsky Ivan Maximovich

ul. Shvernika k. 16

g. Moskva

117449

RUSSIAN FEDERATION

 

 

Dear Ivan,

 

How’ve you been these past few weeks? December can get way too wild and crazy sometimes, and I know that better than anyone (not what you wouldn’t; I’m sure Moscow can get even funkier than NYC during Santa’s time). I am aware that I haven’t written you anything much besides a few memes here and there, but honestly, I’ve been neck-deep in work: while I’m thankful that my bistro’s gotten more popular, this flood of clients is actually kinda stressing me out, because I’ve got to tend more to both the quality standard of the services and to my employees’ well-being (who are mostly teens and young adults: shortened their shifts around a little, as much as I could).

Beside that, you know my other stuff: had to get done 3 marketing campaigns for some revenues, some smaller, some bigger, in just a week (honestly, these people don’t need better marketing as much as better management!). At least I got to sketch around some heroes for the graphic artists, so if you’ll see any Dalmatian firefighters on a cereal box, know that it’s me ;)

Been thinking about paying you a visit on your Christmas. I mean, it’d be a better occasion for you too, if you’d want to see my face at your dinner table on Christmas Eve, of course. What do you think?

By this point, you might be wondering why in the world have I sent you a letter to tell you all of this. Well, I’ve wanted to also send you an old postcard with it, and so decided to drop a letter too. For your box with memories.

Sincerely,

Alfred

 

PS: I’ll message you about visiting during the next few days anyway. But, if this letter will get to you sooner, that’d be a true Christmas Miracle.

PS2: I bet you haven’t noticed I used “funky” in my letter, did you? I’ll never drop using that word in whatever context I find funky (hah!).


End file.
